Requiem
by she's-writing-that
Summary: Beastboy dies. How will the other titans take it? How will Raven take it? Lots of angst. RaexBB, some RaexRob, RobxStar, CyxJynx
1. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Cara Carpenter.

Any additional comments? E-mail me at 

--

Requiem

--

"Raven? Come out of your room, please, it's been over a week..." Robin said. He, Starfire, and Cyborg were standing outside of Raven's room, looks of concerns on their faces.

Robin never got a response.

"I fear that she will never come out," Starfire said, looking at Robin and Cyborg. "What can you expect, Star?" Cyborg replied wearily. "She's been through a lot." Starfire nodded, looking sadly at her feet. Robin leaned up against the wall and slid down until he sat on the floor, recalling the reason why Raven was being so distant now.

_FLASHBACK:_

The Titans were in the hardest and grueling battle of their lives, when Jynx, Blackfire, Gizmo, and a new villain named Ria had joined forces to destroy the titans. They had defeated Jynx, Blackfire, and Gizmo easily... but Ria had posed a threat to them like no other villain had before.

Robin remembered it all too well. Her flaming red hair, much like Starfire's. Her eyes, filled with anger at the titans for reasons unknown. Her power, oh her power was so great and dominant that the titans knew from the beginning they were going to have to fight their hardest just so they will stay alive.

It was a long and draining fight for good and evil that battle, all the titans against this one, powerful, demon. They had nearly beaten her down, both sides exhausted. She needed one more powerful hit to be down for good.

Except Ria had one more trick up her sleeve.

Cyborg threw strong punch at Ria, Starfire kept blasting her with the energy bolts, so she stayed on the ground. She stayed there for a while, so long that everyone else thought she was finally beaten.

Everyone except for Beastboy.

Ria raised up her hand, and using the last bit of power she had, threw the strongest energy beam she had, directly at the person that was unfortunately, in the direction of her palm.

Raven.

"Raven, watch out!" Beastboy said, running up to Raven and pushing her to the side. Unfortunately, Beastboy hadn't gotten out of the beam's way in time.

The other titans looked on in horror as Beastboy disintegrated in the beam, right in front of their eyes. Robin felt helpless, and he knew the others did too, as they watched their teammate-no, their friend, slowly fade away from them.

The look in Raven's eyes was horrendous. It was then in that moment that she realized she cared for Beastboy, as well as the other titans. It was in that moment she regretted all the times she was mean to him, all those times she didn't laugh at his jokes, all those times she pushed him away from her when he tried to get closer to her.

He saw her lips move.

_Beastboy..._

"NO! BEASTBOY!" Starfire yelled running up closer to the beam. Raven acted quickly and pulled her away from it. "No... Beastboy," Starfire sobbed and turned to Raven, crying. Raven was at a loss for words, and Robin could have sworn he saw a couple of teardrops fall from her face.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." An evil laugh came from Ria. The other titans looked at her. She stood up, smiling wickedly. "I knew this would break you. All of you," she then looked at Raven adding, "especially you."

Raven lost it. She headed straight for Ria. "NO!" Robin said, holding up his arm to motion for her to stop. She didn't. The rest was in a blur.

The next thing he knew was he saw Ria in a bloody mess next to Raven, Raven with blood on her hands.

_END FLASHBACK_

Robin started to choke up again. No, he couldn't cry. Not again, not in front of Starfire and Cyborg. Especially not in front of Star, because she would start crying, and then Cyborg would start crying... and when Cyborg cries, everyone knows that he won't stop for a while.

"Raven, please open the door!" Starfire pleaded, knocking on the door. She teared up and continued knocking. 'Why did he have to die?' she thought. Cyborg was having the same thoughts. "Damnit!" he yelled suddenly, surprising Starfire and Robin a little. He turned to the wall, and punched it, a hole appearing right after. The others didn't say another word.

Darkness. That's what the state that Raven was in. Utter darkness. Only feline eyes could see in her room. That's what Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg wish they had. Feline eyes. That is... if they wanted to see Raven. Somehow the team didn't really want to see her. They had wanted her to get out of her room, but the sight of her so broken would be so heartbreaking that they would have wanted her back in her room again.

She was a complete mess. Sitting in the corner of her room, mumbling to herself. Her room was also a mess, everything either trashed or broken. The mirror, which led to her mind, was cracked. Raven hadn't eaten for a while. She grew thinner every day. The others had tried to get her to eat by sliding food under the little space under her door. That food was still in her room, rotting away.

Just like Raven.

--

End Chpt. 1. Reviews are appreciated!

Thnx.

-Tanya


	2. Cara

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Cara Carpenter.

--

Requiem, Chpt2

--

Raven looked out the window, gazing at the night sky. What was once so peaceful and calming her seemed to torture her. She couldn't help to think that, maybe, just maybe, Beastboy was watching her from the stars. Maybe he was talking to her.

'Well, I'm still waiting for the message,' she thought bitterly, eyes looking at her hands. Her blood, the blood of that damn bitch Ria, the fucker that took Beastboy away from her, was still there even after countless scrubbings. 'DAMNIT! WHY BEASTBOY, WHY?!' Raven thought, her bed, which was already torn and broken, flying into the wall. 'Why did you have to save me, you stupid ignorant fool...' Raven pulled her knees close to her chest, crying into them.

The other titans looked up being started by the loud crash that came from her room. "Raven, friend, are you okay?" Starfire yelled. "That's not going to do any good, Starfire," Cyborg said meekly, staring at the hole he made in the wall earlier.

'_I can't take this anymore...'_

Robin, Star, and Cyborg heard another crash emitting from her room and they looked at each other. That was it. Robin and Starfire moved out of the way of the door, and Cyborg busted it in.

Starfire flicked the light switch, but it didn't turn on because all the light bulbs were busted. Robin tried turning on a lamp, but it was so dark that he couldn't find any in the rubble. Cyborg turned on a very bright flashlight in her arm and he scanned the room with it.

"What the fuck?!" Cyborg commented at the mess and the rubble that was Raven's room. He took a step forward, and stepped in a plate of food. "Shit, gross," he commented, shaking his foot.

Robin and Starfire looked around the room. "Raven?" Robin called out, walking around the room looking for her. "Raven, companion, friend!" Starfire shouted. Cyborg had started to search for her too, but their attempts were to of no avail.

"She's gone..."

"Don't say that Cyborg!" Robin snapped, looking at him fiercely. Not a word came out of Starfire, until...

"NO ROBIN! YOU ARE WRONG! SHE IS GONE!"

She choked up, tears welling in her eyes. Robin stepped back, shocked at the sudden outburst. He tried to think of something to say. "Starfire, she'll come back, don't worry about that," Robin said, raising up his hand to put it on her shoulder for reassurance. He glanced over at Cyborg, and already Robin knew what he was thinking.

How could he be so sure about that?

She hadn't even left a note. Raven felt guilty about this, but she couldn't risk them following her and trying to stop her from what she was doing. The street lights, so bright to her, hummed above her head as she wandered through the streets of an unknown city. It was called the Great Willows, on account of all the willow trees that were in the city. Raven had stayed here for a while before she had joined with the titans. It was, though very far from the tower, one of her homes.

The teleportation there, in her weak state, left her with a migraine. Her legs were wobbly whenever she took a step. Her eyes, filled with sadness and angst, looked around for something.

There it was.

Raven walked into the store, getting a couple of odd looks as she walked in, like they were expecting her to rob the store. Wrapping her cloak more tightly around her, she strolled around the shop, gathering a couple of things; a dagger, amethyst, and some herbs. Raven walked up to the counter and placed them all on top of it. The store owner gave her the eye and rang her up.

'Sorry about that, Robin.'

Raven paid a total of more than five hundred dollars, even if it was only ten things, courtesy of Robin. He really should learn to not hide his money in obvious places, like under the bed.

She took the bag of her supplies and nodded, walking out of the store. Raven needed to make a couple more stops before she could do this.

"Ummm..."

Raven turned around quickly. Although it was dark, she could clearly make out the features of the girl that stood behind her. Light brown, almost reddish hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow jacket, a white buttoned shirt, and blue jeans. But Raven mostly noticed the yellow.

Ugh, yellow.

It reminded her of... Terra, and how Terra had betrayed them years ago. It also reminded her of Beastboy, and how Beastboy had this infatuation with Terra in that time period.

Anyways, right now, she just didn't like that color.

"I saw you in the store," the girl said quietly, but loud enough to hear. "So what?" Raven hissed, turning away from her. "It's none of your business."

"Well, those are some weird things you got... What are you trying to do, raise the dead?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fuck, right on target.

"You know that's some pretty dark magic you're getting yourself into..." She continued.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about dark, or magic," Raven replied, walking away.

"Yes, I do," the girl said plainly, "this person... you must have really liked this person if you're risking losing yourself to dark magic."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to look at the girl with a look that could kill. "LIKED HIM?" the half demoness shouted. "I DIDN'T MERELY... LIKE HIM. I LOVED HIM, VERY MUCH!" Raven continued, "...and I still love him."

The girl wasn't taken aback by her shouting, but calmly said, "Doesn't give you a reason to do what you're about to do."

'Bitch, what the hell is she thinking? It's none of her damn business.' Raven thought sourly.

"Fine," Raven said, dropping her bags and taking the dagger out. "If I can't bring him back to life, I don't want to live!" She placed the dagger in front of her heart, hoping that this would scare the girl off. If it didn't, Raven would have to do some serious head bashing.

To her surprise, the girl muttered something, and the dagger whizzed into the girl's hand. She looked it over, and then looked at Raven. A burst of dark energy emitted from Raven's hand, and suddenly, the dagger was back in her hand.

"You're not bad."

Ugh, whatever. Raven was in no mood to chat with this wannabe sorceress thing. She turned around to leave again.

"Wait!"

Fuck, what now? This girl was an irritating. Raven shook her head and continued walking. "You've-"the girl paused as if unsure she should say what she was about to say. She sighed and continued, "you've got the wrong dagger. That one is merely a copy of the one you need, made of steel."

Raven looked at the dagger. So it was made of metal. Who the fuck cares?

Scratch that. Apparently, Raven did. "How would you know?"

The girl stepped towards her and smiled weakly. "I have the actual dagger. Rumor has it, it has touched the blood of Persephone, Greek goddess of the underworld. It's the only dagger in the world that has enough power to raise the dead."

What. The. Hell.

Raven glared at her, not knowing what to say. Fuck, she didn't know anything about this raising the dead shit, only the things she read in her books, but all she cared about was getting Beastboy back, so she just wandered into the magic shop to get some expensive crap that she THOUGHT would help.

"Um... I can help you."

This surprised Raven. "Why would you want to help me when a few minutes ago all you wanted to do was stop me from doing this?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Because, it's too dangerous to do by yourself. There's much power within you, and combined with the experience that I have, maybe, just maybe, we can pull this off."

We? Since when was there a we?

"What's in it for you?" Raven asked her, still suspicious.

"Well... I know how you feel," the girl said, "about loss. I know how you feel about loss. I've lost my family, my dad was the biggest asshole to cross my path, and I basically have nothing to live for..." she looked back at the magic shop. "I grew up around magic, which I didn't really like, but my family, minus daddy dearest, said I would grow up to be a powerful witch. I'm still committed to that. In honor of the ones I love."

Raven looked bored.

"That doesn't answer it," She said simply. The girl raised both her eyebrows and said, "Well all right then, how about this. You love this boy, no?"

"Yes," Raven said through gritted teeth.

"And you want him back?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to lose yourself to darkness to get him back?"

"YES!" Raven growled.

"Well then that practically answers your question. Without me, you're lost, and without you, I have no power for this," the girl said, summing it all up.

Raven looked at her gravely through slitted eyes. She was caught in the corner with no way out, unless she got help.

But she didn't need help.

Raven looked down at the things she bought from the magic store.

Yep, she needed help.

"...Fine..." Raven muttered.

The girl smiled and walked over to her, picking up the bag and looking inside of it. "Great. We're going to make magic history with this!" she said excitedly. Raven said meekly, "Woopee."

"So, I'm Cara..." she said, holding out her hand.

Raven looked at it like it was poisonous, and continued looking until Cara slowly put it away.

"I'm Raven."

--

Um, that's it for the second chapter, sorry about it being so crappy because I did it in half an hour... =D

Remember, reviews are my friend!

Thnx.

-Tanya


	3. Wannabe

Yeah, it's been a while huh? I don't think anyone cares though... :P But YEAH, this chapter is more detailed since I've had more time to write. Mwuahaha. It still sucks though. =/

Anywhos, disclaimer time... I do not own any characters used in this story except for Cara, and her role is quite important to the whole thing. A note about this chapter also. I'm going to be copying A LOT OF things based on the TV show, 'Charmed'. So uh, if this seems familiar to you, that's why.

-Requiem, Chpt. 3

He had tried everything, everything in his power to try and find her. The police had no luck in finding her, and they as the three remaining teen titans had equal luck. Robin paced around the tower, which was covered in so much black that it had become the perfect home for the missing titan, Raven.

Starfire had been trying to drown out her sadness by making the Pudding of Sorrow and then constantly eating it. In fact, that was all she did lately was chow down on that horrible tasting food, and cry over Beastboy and Raven.

Cyborg was doing the same thing as Starfire, minus the eating and crying part. He was making adjustments to the T-Car and obsessed himself over making it perfect to try and shut out the gfact that both of his teammates were gone. The fact that Beastboy was dead and Raven had gone missing. He secluded himself from Robin and Starfire, and didn't even leave the garage to go eat or charge himself. Robin would often check the garage to see how he was doing and find Cyborg working in complete darkness.

Robin, on the other hand, was trying to get as much help as he could in finding Raven. The unlimited number of search teams looked, and looked, and they were still looking, but to of no avail. Robin had also been busy making funeral arrangements for Beastboy. He planned on having a small funeral, but since the whole city mourned the loss of him and would probably want to attend, that would be practically impossible.

The crime rate had been eerily slowed down. The titans thought of that as a good and bad thing, a good thing meaning that they would have time to mourn, and a bad thing meaning that the bad guys were probably most likely up to something in their time of sorrow. Those god damn bastards...

"Robin?" Starfire asked, pulling Robin out of his thoughts. He looked down at the ground and realized how messy the tower was, but he didn't care. "Yes, Starfire?" he inquired. "Robin, you have not said a word since friend Raven had gone away," Starfire said sadly.

He blinked. 'I guess I'm not the only one secluding myself,' Robin thought and sighed. "I'm sorry Starfire... there's just so much stuff going on. I want them... both back. With us, like how it was before," Robin said, "...before that bitch." He muttered the last part, clenching his fists which started to shake.

Starfire noticed this, and placed both of her hands on his trembling ones. "Do not fear, Robin. We will find Raven..." she managed to choke out. Robin stared into her emerald eyes for a long time wondering if she was right. He unclenched his fist which had finally stopped shaking.

"You're kidding me," Raven said blatantly, staring at the weird ass girl who had welcomed her into her home and was holding up a pair of Care Bear pajamas in front of her. It was the morning after they had met and already Cara was getting a little too friendly.

"I kid you not, Raven," Cara said in the same tone that Raven used, continuing to hold up the Care Bear pajamas. "It's better than staying in the same clothes-I mean costume, for a VERY long time."

Raven grumbled and grabbed the pajamas out of her hand.

"You know, you handle your powers well," Cara said as Raven was about to walk away, "Even IF your emotions are so uncontrolled right now."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her wirily. "What the hell are you talking about?" she inquired, and after that mentally slapped herself for asking, because Raven knew that she was in for a long speech.

"Well, I know that all powers like yours are based on emotions... and when we first bumped into each other, you seemed so angry but you didn't blow or melt anything up." Cara answered, her face filled with the same unemotional content that Raven had.

Raven raised an eyebrow, and wondered how this girl could know this much without even being acquainted for more than two days. "I've had a good grip on my powers since a couple of years back," Raven said, reminiscing on the time period when she had trained so much after the whole Terra ordeal. She felt like needed to get stronger, and Terra had shown her that. Even after the blonde bimbo was turned into stone, Raven severely disliked her, though to the others, they thought that she had gotten over it. While Raven thought, Cara had exited the room to leave Raven with her thoughts of her powers.

Raven had now had the power to move animate objects, without having to say her "azarath metrion zenthos's". She could transport herself anywhere in the blink of an eye, and the power to project her soul out of her body for short periods of time (astral projection). Raven also had acquired the ability of reading minds and still had the pain of being an empath. She had a lot of power, but this power drained the energy out of her most of the time which is why she kept her powers at a minimum.

She walked around Cara's house, noticing a picture frame holding a picture of Cara and two other girls her age. They were smiling, and looked happy. Raven's mood suddenly dropped. Why couldn't she have been happy like her? Even when she got a good handle on her powers she still didn't want to show much emotion to the other titans, because it would seem awkward.

Raven continued to look around the room, many artifacts of unknown origins standing on her shelves, collecting dust. Raven smelled burning lavender incense coming from another room and relaxed a little. She looked at all the colored candles this girl had and held the Care Bear pajamas in her hand tighter.

Cara walked into the room again and looked at Raven who seemed to be in a lost trance. "Um, do you want anything to eat?" She inquired, having changed into different clothes with pictures of cameras on the shirt. "There's a lot of food in the fridge. You know, aside from the magic shop, I'm in a culinary school so I believe that there should be at least something in there that you'll like," Cara smiled faintly. "Speaking of culinary school, I should get going. Make yourself at home."

Raven nodded and watched as she left the house, wondering what she should do next.

She wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator which was overstuffed with different foods... but Raven wished for some reason that they would be covered in blue fur. Raven pulled out a salad packet. She didn't feel like putting any salad dressing. Checking the cabinets, she took out a plate and a fork, and grabbed some tea while she was at it.

It took a while for her to get used to where all the things where, but she had everything she needed for a meal. Raven poured out the salad onto the plate and sighed, starting to pick at it with her fork.

It was then that something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She noticed a book sticking out on the bottom of a counter. It bugged her, so she got up and went over to push it back under the counter.

Rather, Raven just pulled it out and read it. It was a heavy hardcover book with three moons on the cover. She opened it and flipped through it. It was a spell book. 'Spell to triple your power...' Raven thought, continuing to flip while she went back to her seat. She sat down and placed the book onto the table looking at the other spells.

One of them caught her attention. A spell to summon the dead. Raven felt herself getting nervous as she started reading the paragraph, only to be extremely disappointed as the spell wasn't for raising the dead, only their spirits.

'Should I...?' Raven started to think, but shook her head. She didn't want to tamper with magic she wasn't familiar with, since last night she had gotten some common sense knocked into her.

...But she had to, she had to see him again, spirit or not.

Raven looked at the ingredients required for the spell and when she had it thoroughly memorized she looked around the kitchen. Cara was in a culinary school, which meant she would have lots of herbs, and since she's a ... 'witch', she would have plenty of candles and many other things needed for the spell.

Now, all Raven needed to do was gather everything...

Yeah, that's it. It's a bit longer than the other chapters so yeah, GET USED TO IT.

Raven: I'm so out of character.

Authoress: Well, you just lost Beastboy so of course you would be.

Raven: --;

Beastboy: I'm never going to be in this story huh?

Authoress: We'll see. Anyways, reviews are appreciated...Not needed, but ok.

Starfire: Pops in Hi, review, or DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other titans: Looks afraid


End file.
